Dylan Carter
Dylan is the lead detective on the Charlotte King (Erika Heynatz) murder case, working alongside his former fiancée Katarina Chapman and Mike Emerson (Cameron Stewart). Dylan knows how uncomfortable Kat is when he signs up for the investigation, but Kat tells him that she is okay with his presence. Dylan and Kat question Martin Ashford (George Mason), Zac MacGuire (Charlie Clausen) and Zac and Charlotte's teenage son Hunter King (Scott Lee). Dylan asks Kat out to dinner as friends, but Kat refuses his offer as she is still affected by the abuse she suffered by Dylan. He apologises for his actions and Kat agrees that he should be sorry. Kat and Dylan question Irene Roberts (Lynne McGranger) over a piece of Irene's clothing being found at the crime scene but she is then cleared. Dylan asks Billie Ashford (Tessa de Josselin) a few questions and questions Phoebe Nicholson (Isabella Giovinazzo) about Ash's whereabouts on the night of the murder before he violently arrests Ash but is later cleared after Kat finds an alibi. Kat and Dylan discover that Charlotte had a second phone and learn that she made a call to Kyle Braxton (Nic Westaway) half an hour before her murder. They soon come to a dead end with Kyle but they discover footage from the Bait Shop that clearly shows Zac following Charlotte. Dylan then charges Zac with Charlotte's murder. Morag Bellingham (Cornelia Frances) represents Zac and she immediately clashes with Dylan. At Zac's bail hearing, Morag notices a suspicious look between the judge and Dylan moments after Zac is denied bail. Morag later confronts Dylan about it. Zac is later released after Morag finds an alibi proving that he was at the caravan park at the time of Charlotte's death. Dylan and Kat stray from work to reattach before they find an article of a sex tape of Charlotte and Matt Page (Alec Snow) that has been released to the public. Matt is questioned but cleared. Determined not to let Dylan win, Kat asks Zac's wife Leah Patterson-Baker (Ada Nicodemou) if she remembers anything that was dodgy. Leah remembers Morag saying she had bad feelings about a look between the judge and Dylan after Zac was denied bail. Kat pays a visit to the judge and blackmails him into confessing that Dylan knew about an affair the judge was having and used that to blackmail him to refuse Zac bail. Kat then takes the judge's statement to Phillip McCarthy (Nicholas Cassim) who is appalled. McCarthy brings in David Joyce (Don Halbert) who tells Dylan is suspended until further notice. When Kat is alone at the Farmhouse, Dylan approaches her and tells her how they belong together. Kat tells him to go, and when he grabs her arm, she pushes him to the ground. She tells him that he is pathetic and that she is not going to let him intimidate her anymore, and Dylan leaves. Dylan has a run-in with Billie at the gym. Dylan later attacks Ash and holds him, Billie and Kat hostage at 31 Saxon Avenue. Kat tells Dylan that he has not dealt with the death of his son Anton properly, and he is arrested. The following year, the police find Dylan's blood and gun on an abandoned boat that is also linked to amnesic Robbo. Constable Corelli (Nick Cain) later finds CCTV footage of Dylan holding Robbo at gunpoint in a marina. Two years later, Robbo has a flashback to the day he and Dylan were on the boat together. He and Dylan fought and Dylan was shot, but as Robbo's back was turned, Dylan hit him with a metal pipe, knocking him into the water. He then saw Dylan being helped into a second boat, confirming that Dylan is still alive. Robbo is kidnapped while visiting his family's graves and held captive in an old bunker. Dylan reveals himself to be behind Robbo's kidnapping, as he knows Robbo has been looking for him. He tells Robbo that he was not responsible for having his family killed. Dylan and Robbo fight, and Robbo gets the upper hand. He handcuffs Dylan and takes him to meet Ouroboros gang leader Victor (Patrick Thompson), who tasked Robbo to find Dylan. Victor's gang and Dylan are arrested by the Australian Federal Police.